


The Mummy or how I met my Scottish Lover

by LevyFai



Series: The Mummy series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Magic, Undead, the mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: Based on the Mummy movie, with some little twists. Scotland as a male archaeologist and Helsinki as the butt kicking O'Connell.  Can they survive the Mummy's curse or will they be broken by it.





	The Mummy or how I met my Scottish Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I deiced to to a Mummy series, I'm hoping after this to do the Mummy Returns. I promise My Child will be update but I wanted to start on this. So here's he first chapter/Prologue of the Mummy.

_1290 BC Egypt_

_During the rein of Queen Elizabetha, ruler of all Egypt and the city of Thieves. There lived the high priestess_ _Maria_ _of the dead, and her lover Rodrick. Rodrick was the consort of the queen, so the two met in hidden places and made sure they were alone._

_Yet their time together came to an end. When queen Elizabetha found her Consort’s markings rubbed off she was furious. When she turned to find it was Maria who touched her consort._ _She then stabbed in the back by Rodrick, then Maria cut the queen’s neck._

_The doors burst opened and the queen’s royal guard rushed into the room. Rodrick pushed Maria away and told her._

_“You can bring me back, now go.”_

_Maria cried when she saw the knife go into Rodrick’s chest. She was pulled away by the other priestesses. She vowed to bring her lover back._

_Yet on the night that she was to raise her lover she was caught by Madjai and then was_ _given the worst punishment for her betrayal. Her punishment was HomDai. Her tongue was cut and her body wrapped in bandages as scarabs were place in her sarcophagus._

_The Madjai then sealed the sarcophagus with a key. They all vowed to_ _keep Maria’s body sealed. Because if the priestess was to awake then the world would be destroyed._

_\-----------_

Hamunaptra 1930

_For three thousand years the land on which Maria’s body was buried was fought over. All party’s unknowing of the darkness that dwelt underneath their feet._

Two figures were behind a wall of the crumbling city. One had blond hair which was cut to their chin. They wore a uniform that was slightly baggy and held a rifle in their hand. The other had tan skin and brown hair with a little curl. His golden eyes on the army before them.

“There so many of them.” the man stated.

The blond nodded, their blue eyes looking at the men before them. Their commander had left, leaving them to order the troops. Then when the men attacked the defenders they started to run. The blond haired cursed as their companion ran.

“Don’t.” the blond stated as the brown hair man closed the door on them leaving the blond to the men in black.

The blond turned and started to shoot some of the men. Then to their surprise the wind picked up and showed the figure with a dog head and human body. This caused the men to leave the blond.

“Do we kill the blond?” a man in black asked their commander.

“No, the desert will do it for us." 


End file.
